Wishful Longing
by ExoticFairy
Summary: [They left, leaving only a heartless silence. Waiting for them, that nostalgic cafe] Their biggest masterpiece is their love tragedy. At least that's how Taichi sees it. After being in a relationship with Iwasawa for many years, he finds himself separated from her for a stupid reason. Both of them are still in love, so why break it? How to fix it?


«Repeat , » Taichi said casually for the umpteenth time. He leaned back on the chair, stretched his arms and sighed.  
Inside the small recording room, Iwasawa sighed, cleared her throat and started singing the chorus again. God only knows how many times she has repeated the same part of the song. Taichi and her are known to be a great duo when it comes to work. But this time, she could barely focus when he was there, looking at her from the other side of the glass wall of the studio. Because this time everything was different: The mood was gloomy and awkwardness was filling the air. These two have broken up three weeks ago and it was obvious neither of them has moved on yet.

Taichi paused the recorder and spoke seriously "Your voice is shaky. Control your breathing, okay? Let's repeat again."  
"mmm" Iwasawa positioned the headphones on her ears and started singing again.  
Taichi observed her as she sang beautifully, his heart aching at every sound she let out. Her new song is titled Tears. It was obviously a sad song; as sad as these two lovers. It felt bittersweet, like coffee. He knew there was no point in carrying on with the recording; so they delayed it to the next week. In hope for their minds to be freshened up by then.

Taichi entered the code to his apartment and opened the door. He threw his jacket on the sofa and approached the glass door window. The night in Seoul city seems so livened up, but right then it seemed like a desolate desert for him. _Iwasawa is somewhere there_, he thought.

*Flashback*

"Did you finish writing your new song?" Taichi asked before he took another sip of coffee.  
Iwasawa turned her cup between her fingers before she answered "Yeah, it' almost done. Um…"  
"Is something the matter?"  
"Uh, what?" she spoke nervously "No, it's just… I have something to tell you." She stopped when the waiter came up with the bill, and then carried on "there are many rumors going around about us lately, and fans are getting angry about the photos on the Internet… If we deny our relationship no one would believe us, and we can't risk going public with it. I want to avoid further troubles, so."  
"So?" Taichi narrowed his eyes at her, not quite getting her point.  
"I gave this much thought and realized that our careers come before everything. I know this will be very hard for us but… Let's break up," she said, hesitated.  
"What?" Taichi looked at her bewildered, trying to digest what his girlfriends has just said.  
"Let's break up, Taichi-kun." Iwasawa tried to sound indifferent, but pain was written all over her face.  
"What are you talking about? Break up? Why? For such a small matter? Look, I don't under—"  
"It isn't a small matter." She interrupted him "you may not see this because you're already successful and famous. But I'm a rookie who needs to protect her public image."  
He looked at her speechless. He had much to say yet no word came out. He wanted to stop her so bad. "… no!" he finally muttered.  
"I've already made my decision. I'm sorry…" Her eyes were tearing up and she was using every ounce of power to keep herself from crying. She finally stood up and made her way to the door of the café.

*End of Flashback*

Taichi was drowning in his thoughts. What happened wasn't entirely Iwasawa's fault because, a few days after the break up, he started ignoring her when they would meet at work and he won't even greet her ever since. And he wondered if things could've been different if he didn't distance himself for the past few weeks. He grabbed his phone and texted her: [Let's meet.]. There was no need to mention where; she knew where he would be.

The Jingle Bell door hanger rang as another customer entered the coffee shop and made her way to her usual spot next to the window. She cleared her throat and greeted. The guy raised his head and looked at her, smiling "Oh, you came!"  
She drew a fait smile on her face and sat in front of him. He already ordered an ice coffee for him and an espresso double shot for her. These were their usual orders whenever they came to this café. "Lovebirds Café" holds many memories for Taichi and Iwasawa. It's where he first asked her out, where they celebrated their one-year anniversary, where they would come whenever they don't have time for a date,… where they broke up after three years of dating.  
"It has been a while," Taichi started. She nodded in response. He carried on "I know we aren't supposed to talk about this but—"  
"I've been rehearsing all the evening for the song." She was fully aware of the topic he wanted to bring up.  
"Iwa-chan, I—"  
"Let's work hard for it next week." She interrupted again.  
"Look, doesn't this—"  
"My comeback stage will be held a week after the single is released. You'll be on you tour by then right?"  
"Stop changing the subject!" he slightly raised his voice.

Taken aback by his sudden action, the girl stopped talking and looked at him "Sorry… I- I just don't want to talk about that."  
"Don't you love me anymore?" he whispered?  
She stared right into his eyes "I never said such a thing." Taichi sipped his coffee, wondering how can such a sweet drink feel so unusually bitter. And he thought that maybe that's what people described as bittersweet. Iwasawa continued "Don't mistake this though. We do not need each other anymore. I already said it's better to separate, so—"  
"Please don't say that."

A raindrop hit the window next to their table. Thunder roared and rain increased a bit.  
"I better go back home before it starts raining hard. I guess that's all for today. Let's not meet randomly like this in the future. Well then, goodbye" The ex-girlfriend spoke in a rushed tone as she gathered her belongings. The man watched her get out of the café and take a cab. She left leaving only heartless silence; a silence filled with rain and loneliness.

_[__Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso__  
__Tadashii yo ningenrashii yo__  
__Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo__  
__Konnani mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura wo arigatou__]_

Iwasawa let each word slide smoothly down her throat, mixing it with her sincere emotions. This song could perfectly describe her state at that moment. Her fingers moved swiftly on her guitar chords, creating a beautiful melody. Cheers and music filled the place yet the only thing she could think of is her miserable heart and the guilt she is carrying by hurting the one she loves. Flashbacks came to her from every corner of her memory. The more she focused on performing, the more her pain increased, and she suddenly felt drops of regret pouring on her.

The song was over and the loud cheers of the fans echoed in the building. Standing on that stage, the singer felt relieved that the lights were turned off. That way no one could see the silent tears that were running down her cheeks.  
Iwasawa entered her dressing room to find Taichi sitting on the sofa, looking like he was waiting for someone. His eyes twinkled when he caught sight of her.  
"I made it in time," he said as he stood up "you rocked that stage, as usual."

_Wasn't he supposed to be in England now? _The girl thought._ How come he's here? Why am I feeling this way? What is— _Many thoughts crowded her mind but only one of them took action. Without thinking twice, she ran to her lover and hugged him in tears. He hugged her back tightly and let out a big relieved sigh.  
He gently pulled back and looked at her "I missed you so much I thought I was going to die."  
"I'm so sorry. I was stupid for doing that." She said, on the verge of sobbing "I never thought it—"  
"Shush… It's okay." He calmed her.  
Iwasawa smiled in relief and put her arms around his neck "I love you…" she said in a whisper.  
"You don't know how much I do." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The two lovebirds kissed with passion and longing. None of them knew what was going to happen after that, or what Iwasawa was going to do about her situation. But they knew exactly how much they were in love, and how they should work to protect that. And for them, that was more than enough.


End file.
